1. Introduction
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any such information is prior art, or relevant, to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
2. Background
The present invention relates to the field of wearable headlight or headlamp devices wherein one or more parameters associated with the illumination provided by the lamp(s) of the headlight can be adjusted. Parameters that can be adjusted, for example, include the intensity of light exiting the headlight assembly, the dispersion of light emitted from the headlight, the direction of illumination, and the like.
3. Definitions
Before describing the instant invention in detail, several terms used in the context of the present invention will be defined. In addition to these terms, others are defined elsewhere in the specification, as necessary. Unless otherwise expressly defined herein, terms of art used in this specification will have their art-recognized meanings.
The term “electrically conductive material” or “electrical conductor” refers to any suitable material, or composite of different materials, that conducts electricity and can be adapted for use in the context of this invention. Examples of such materials include metals such as copper, brass, bronze, aluminum, a steel, and the like.
An “energy consumption unit” is a headlight of a device that consumes energy provided by the device's power supply to perform a desired or intended function. Representative examples of energy consumption units include light sources (or the light source assemblies that include one or more light sources) drives and motors, microprocessors, data storage devices (e.g., hard drives, flash memory chips, etc.), and the like.
With reference to the battery housing or body of a device according to the invention (e.g., a flashlight), the term “front end” refers to the end to which the bezel or head is attached, and “rear end” refers to the end opposite the bezel or head end.
Two or more components are in “heat conducting relation” when heat can be transferred from the hotter component to the cooler component. Preferably, a heat conductor provides for heat conduction between two or more device components.
A “heat conductive material” or “heat conductor” refers to any suitable material, or composite of different materials, that transfers heat by conduction, i.e., by molecular agitation within the material without movement of the material as a whole. Thus, a “heat conductor” is any component designed to conduct heat from one location in a device to another location in the device, for example, from and energy consumption unit to one or more batteries of the device's power supply. As is known, heat flows from hot to cold, such that if one end of a metal rod is at a higher temperature, then energy will be transferred down the rod toward the colder end because the higher speed particles in the hotter end will collide with the slower, cooler ones, transferring energy (i.e., heat) to the slower molecules, causing them to speed up. The rate of heat transfer is dependent on both the temperature gradient between the hot and cold components and the thermal conductivity of the material(s) used as the heat conductor. Metals tend to exhibit high thermal conductivity, as the mobile electrons used to in electrical conductance, participate in heat transfer. The following are representative metallic examples of heat conductors, ranked from highest to lowest thermal conductivity: silver, copper, gold, aluminum, brass, platinum, iron, steel, and lead. Non-metallic heat conductors include diamond. Heat conductors comprise heat conductive material(s), and are fashioned into the particular shape(s) required based on the particular application. Portions of a heat conductor may also be thermally insulated.
A “housing” refers to a structure (or combination of structures) that encloses one or more components, such as a light source, heat conductor, and power supply of a device according to the invention. A “battery housing” is a component of a battery-based power supply that houses the battery(ies). Such housings also typically include contacts or leads that allow the power supply to be connected to electrical circuitry in the device for which the power supply can provide energy. In some embodiments, other components, e.g., temperature sensors and the like, may also be included in a power supply.
A “light source” refers to a component that generates light when electrically energized, e.g., by an energy source such as one or more batteries. A light source includes one or more lamps that emit light, preferably light of one or more wavelengths in the range visible to humans. If desired, light in one or more non-visible wavelengths may also, or alternatively, be generated by a lamp, particularly when used in conjunction with a system that allows a user to visualize light of such otherwise non-visible wavelength(s). Here, “non-visible” light refers to light of a wavelength(s) outside the range of wavelengths visible to humans without assistance. Visible light typically refers to light of wavelengths within the range of about 400-700 nanometers. Lamps for light sources of the invention include, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs), light bulbs, and the like.
A “light source assembly” refers to an assembly that includes a fitting for a light source or an integrated light source. In the context of the invention, such assemblies are usually configured to retain the light source within the device. Such an assembly can include components such as a socket or fitting for the light source(s), one or more light sources, a reflector to direct light out of the flashlight, one or more lenses to focus light emitted by the light source(s) and, if a reflector is included in the assembly, reflected by the reflector before passing through the lens(es), a filter and/or protective cover, and electrical contacts to electrically couple the light source to a power supply, or to electrical components that couple the power supply to the light source. In the context of LED-based light sources, a heat sink is also generally included as part of the assembly. In the context of this invention, it is understood that any such heat sink is distinct from the heat conductor and power supply of the device, although in preferred embodiments the heat sink of a light source assembly will be disposed in heat conducting relation with the heat conductor such that thermal energy present in the heat sink may traverse the heat conductor and flow to the power supply where at least some of it may be absorbed, for example, by the power supply's batteries.
The term “longitudinal axis” or “long axis” refers to a line that extends in perpendicular fashion between two parallel planes, one of which lies in a cross-section of the front end the housing and the other of which lies in a cross-section of the rear end of the housing.
A “parameter” refers to an observable property of something. For example, one “parameter” related to battery performance is battery life or half-life, or the time period (or 50% of the period) over which the battery delivers its rated energy output. In another example, a parameter associated with illumination from a light source includes light intensity, light dispersion, and direction of illumination.
A “patentable” composition, process, machine, or article of manufacture according to the invention means that the subject matter satisfies all statutory requirements for patentability at the time the analysis is performed. For example, with regard to novelty, non-obviousness, or the like, if later investigation reveals that one or more claims encompass one or more embodiments that would negate novelty, non-obviousness, or another requirement for patentability, the claim(s), being limited by definition to “patentable” embodiments, specifically exclude the unpatentable embodiment(s). Also, the claims appended hereto are to be interpreted both to provide the broadest reasonable scope, as well as to preserve their validity. Furthermore, if one or more of the statutory requirements for patentability are amended or if the standards change for assessing whether a particular statutory requirement for patentability is satisfied from the time this application is filed or issues as a patent to a time the validity of one or more of the appended claims is questioned, the claims are to be interpreted in a way that (1) preserves their validity and (2) provides the broadest reasonable interpretation under the circumstances.
In the context of a battery, a “primary” battery refers to a non-rechargeable battery, while a “secondary” battery refers to a rechargeable battery. In the context of a power supply, a “primary” power supply refers to the first, default, or primary energy source, whereas a “secondary” power supply refers a back-up power supply.
A “reflector” in a conventional light source assembly of a battery-powered flashlight refers to a component(s) for reflecting light from the light source(s) forward, or out of, the light source assembly and thus out of flashlight.